ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crest the Crested Porcupine
Crest the Crested Porcupine is the newest character from the Sonic The Hedgehog series. she is an anthropomorphic crested porcupine who has a magic card with a magical electric guitar case, which is actually her home along with a number of Magical Creatures. Many critics considered her as the most dangerous character in the series due to her temper, power and abilities which is how she earned the nickname "The Most Dangerous Thing Alive". She is voiced by Alessia Cara. Physical appearance Crest is shown to be very similar to Ash from the 2016 film "Sing". except she had a few changes: her eye color is turquoise and for attire, she wears a white T-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt. she also wears a pair of black jeggings and a golden belt with a platinum buckle underneath a black skirt. she even wears white sports tape that is wrapped around her hands from her wrists to her fingers leaving only the fingertips exposed and is also wearing light blue fingerless gloves and pink sneakers with 6 pink eyelets on each sneaker; 3 on each side and a hidden knot shoelace design. In most occasions, she wears a magic black-colored hoodie with a kangaroo pocket, two white grommets & flat drawstrings and a zipper as her disguise to cover her quills and her face, which is also where she keeps her teal beats headphones and her turquoise smartphone. She sometimes wore a hooded cape with a yellow circle-shaped buckle and, like her hoodie, it is also black and it is used as her disguise to hide herself from others. Personality Despite being a psychic and a witch, Crest is shown to be the spunkiest character there is and is also shown to be idealistic due to her ideas to defeat enemies in battles. when she's not battling, she can be seen doing rehearsals with her instruments, making potions, taking care of the Magical Creatures or read books within her magical guitar case where she keeps her favorite turquoise electric guitar. she is shown to be highly intelligent and is very confident and tomboyish and often uses her self-confidence during battles. Crest is also known to be very refusal and secretive and will never give away her secrets unless if she has to. Trivia It is revealed that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Espio have a secret crush on Crest. However, the only problem is that they're too shy to admit it and are unaware that Crest also has feelings for them too. She is the first and only character to have all three ability types. She is also the first and only character to be a porcupine. Unlike Sonic and his friends, Crest only has four fingers,five toes and claws on each finger and toe due to the fact that real-life porcupines have four toes at the front and five at the back; along with the claws. Category:Sonic Boom Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Pre-Teens Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Fanon Category:Psychic Category:Witches